Paige's Secret
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: 13 year old Emily Sanders lives with her brother Greg Sanders in Las Vegas. She is best friends with a 13 year old girl named Paige Anderson. But Paige has a secret that no one knows about. But when Emily finds out what will happen to Paige... and Emily?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to Emily aka csiFreak24 who will be in many of my stories

A/N: This story is dedicated to Emily aka csiFreak24 who will be in many of my stories!!

"Greg, Greg, Greg!" Thirteen-year-old Emily Sanders yelled anxiously to her 24-year-old brother, who was getting ready to go to work.

"What!" He asked enthused as he saw her running around the corner.

"Can Paige sleepover tonight!?" She asked sliding, literally in the Kitchen where, Greg was making coffee.

"No, you're coming to the crime lab tonight remember?" He stated simply.

"Come on Greg! Please! She can come to the crime lab then!" She begged.

"Alright fine." He gave in. "Did you call mom and dad today?"

"Umm yeah." She answered sneaking a sip of his coffee as he turned his back.

You see, Emily's parents live in Pennsylvania and they let her live with her brother in Las Vegas, only if she would call everyday. She moved there in the summer before Jr. High started this year. Now he's sort of a parent to her but he acts like a brother most of the time.

Paige is Emily's best friend and has been since they've first met. Paige also moved to Las Vegas with her dad the same day Emily moved to Las Vegas. Paige's dad had their new house built for him, his wife and his daughter, but her mom died a couple months before they were going to move. Paige is also like a little sister to Greg.

"When are we going to the crime lab?" She wondered sneaking yet, another sip of his coffee.

"I like five minutes so call Paige and tell her we'll pick her up." He answered not looking back from the sink where he was. "And Emily?"

"Yeah bro?" She asked, as she was about to leave the room to call Paige.

"Stop drinking my coffee!" He yelled but jokingly.

"Haha!" She laughed and ran upstairs.

I know this is short but I will try to make chapter 2 longer!! Please review and tell me what you think!!


	2. PO Ecklie

Paige was sitting outside on her front porch steps waiting for Greg and Emily to pick her up

Paige was sitting outside on her front porch steps waiting for Greg and Emily to pick her up. Her dad just left to go to work.

About 2 minutes later she saw them pull up in her driveway, in Greg's black Denali. She got up from the steps, grabbed her bag and jogged to the car.

"Hey Paige!" Emily announced as she got out of the passenger's seat to move in the back to sit next to Paige.

"Hey Emily!" Paige yelled as they hugged and got in the back of the Denali.

"Hey Greg!" Paige greeted as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Hey Paige!"

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." She reported.

"No problem. You are aware that you and Emily are going to be at the Crime lab tonight right?"

Paige looked at Emily funny, with a what-is-he-talking-about look.

"Oops. Paige we're going to be at the Crime lab tonight." Emily smiled and looked up at the front of the Denali to see if she got a reaction from Greg. Greg just looked in the mirror and shook his head.

"Sweet!" Paige exclaimed.

About 5 minutes later they arrived at the Crime Lab.

"Okay you guys stay in the break room and don't break anything." Greg told them as he led them to the Break room where they saw Nick, Warrick, Gil, Sophia and Wendy.

"Hey guys!" Greg and Emily greeted.

"Hey!" They replied to them.

"Guys, this is Paige Anderson, my best friend. You can call her Paige, Paigie or Paiginator. That's what I call her." Emily smiled but Paige blushed, but couldn't help laughing a little bit. Either could anyone else. "Paige, this is Warrick, Nick, Sophia, Wendy and this is Gil or Grissom." Emily introduced.

"Hi." They said to each other smiling.

So Greg, Warrick, Nick, Gil and Sophia went to a crime scene and Wendy had to go back to the lab. Greg told the two girls they had to stay in the break room unless they had to go to the bathroom. The main reason is Ecklie is working and he didn't want them to annoy or upset him, because knowing the two girls they would.

"I'm bored." Paige complained as she moved her position to sitting on the couch to lying upside down on the couch.

"I know me too!" Emily sighed. "Oh wait- I forgot I brought games. Duh!" The two girls laughed.

"Cool!"

"Okay, what do you want to play first? Scatagories, Go Fish, Crazy 8's, War, Monopoly or Bop-it?" Emily questioned as she got the bag of games she brought.

"Ooh, I don't know how about…"

"Scatagories!" They both yelled at the same time.

"That was so weird!" Emily laughed.

"Tell me about it!" Paige laughed along with her best friend.

"It's like we have ESPN or something!" Emily joked as she quoted a line from the movie 'Mean Girls.'

"Haha!" They both laughed hysterically.

"Will you two be quiet?!" Bellowed Ecklie as he frantically walked into the break room, the two girls stopped and looked at each other. They looked like two deer in headlights, until they saw the look on Ecklie's face. That's when they started to laugh a little.

"And what's so funny?" He demanded.

"The-look-on-you-face!" Emily gasped between fits of laughter.

"Is this the moody, bald, middle-aged guy you were talking about?" Paige laughed and Emily nodded with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, which made Paige laugh until she had tears. They forgot that Ecklie was in the room with them.

"Excuse me? Bald?" He snorted angrily.

"And don't forget moody!" Emily piped up.

"And middle-aged!" the two girls laughed.

"That's it! I'm calling Greg!" He proclaimed as he bolted angrily out of the break room. The two girls could feel his wrath, but still cracked up laughed until what Ecklie yelled finally clicked.

"Oh, he's going to Greg." Emily whispered. "Greg couldn't get to mad we did stay in the break room." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah. We were minding our own business when he came in looking hilariously.

"Haha! I know! Let's play Scatagories now!" Emily responded, then the two girls sat at the table and started to play.


	3. Chapter 3

So the two girls were playing their favorite game, when a very pissed Greg came storming him about fifteen minutes after Eckli

So the two girls were playing their favorite game, when a very pissed Greg came storming him about fifteen minutes after Ecklie had called him.

"Haha! The letter is P doofus not A!" Paige managed to get out through her letter.

"Crap! I did the whole thing A!" Emily laughed. The two girls were not aware of Greg's appearance in the room.

"Excuse me?" Greg said annoyance.

The girls were still cracking up laughing, which made Greg even more pissed off.

"Girls!" Greg boomed, which made the girls jump and everyone in the crime lab go into the hall and look in the break room. When Ecklie heard Greg he smiled and walked to the break room to see how he handles the two girls.

The girls looked confused. They didn't realize he was going to be so mad.

"Why did you guys leave the break room after I told you not to!" He yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an answer.

"Greg we did stay in the break room." Emily answered confidently.

"Then how in the world did you get in trouble?" He questioned.

"Well we were in here minding our own business when Ecklie came in and starting yelling at us to be quit. I mean all we were doing was laughing." Emily answered smartly.

"But he told me you were making fun of him."

"Aww did we hurt wittle Ecklie's feelings?" Emily asked in a 3-year-old voice.

"Emily Faye that's enough!" Greg yelled and Emily blushed when he used her middle name.

"Greg it's my fault. I'm the one who started the whole moody, bald, middle-aged thing." Paige fessed up. Greg tried not to chuckle, Ecklie got mad over that?

"Ecklie, you got so pissed off just because two thirteen year-olds called you moody, bald and middle-aged?" Greg asked annoyed but amused.

"Well yeah. They had no respect for authority." He stated.

"Yeah well you know what I think…" Emily started but Greg interrupted her.

"Emily, don't get yourself into more trouble please."

"What ever." She mumbled and the two girls went back to play their game.

"Greg I do appreciate you leaving the crime scene to deal with these two." Ecklie thanked. " And I hope you will still deal with them."

"Yeah Ecklie I will. I'm off now anyway so I'll deal with them when we get home."

"Okay good. Night Greg."

"Night Ecklie." He sighed and turned to the two teens.

"Okay guys, I'm off shift now. Let's go home." Greg announced. "Oh and we're still not done talking about this shenanigan.

"Okay Greggo." The girls replied in unison as they followed Greg to the Locker Room then they left to go back to their house.


	4. Secret Revealed

"Okay girls, go to Emily's room and I'll be up to talk to you in a couple minutes." Greg announced as he opened the door to go into the house.

"Okay." The two girls sighed and headed upstairs.

"You know I don't care what Greg says I still think that Ecklie deserved it." Emily announced as Paige dropped her bag on her best friend's bed.

"Tell me about it he's such a jerk and I just met the guy…well sorta." She chuckled then sighed when cell phone fell off Emily's bed. Paige bent down to pick it up but when she bent down her shirt rose up and Emily saw something terrible on her back.

"Holy crap Paige! What happened to your back!?" She gasped. Greg heard commotion coming from her room when he was about to go in and talk to them. Instead he decided to stand there and eve's drop.

"Oh umm I umm fell on my drive way today." She fidgeted.

"Paige Anderson I know you know that I know that's not true." Emily chastised.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to **swear **you won't tell _anyone." _Paige told her seriously.

"Yeah I swear." She answered as the two sat on her bed.

Greg who was still outside the door new something was really wrong by the tone of Paige's voice. He carefully leaned towards the door so he could hear better.

"When my mom died my dad started to drink…a lot." Paige started taking a deep breath she started a gain. "He gets drunk all the time and he's angry. Umm he would hit me, kick me and stuff like that. He even blames me for my mom dying even though it's no one's fault." She revealed.

"Oh my Gosh Paige!" Was all Emily could say and she just hugged her. Greg's mouth dropped open when he heard this.

"But he's not always like that. When he's sober he's nice and everything." Paige notified still in the hug with Emily.

"Paige are you sure you don't want me to tell Greg?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah you can't tell him. You can't tell anybody."

"Okay. Its out secret." Emily confirmed as they did their own little handshake thing that they made up.

Greg waited a couple minutes before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Emily replied.

"Hey." Greg greeted trying to sound like he hasn't heard any of the stuff he did hear.

"Hey." The two girls replied.

"Greg we're sorry for what happened." Emily apologized as Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"I know that's why you two aren't in trouble." He smiled as Paige's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked the other person.

"Oh hi dad." Paige replied rolling her eyes.

"Okay I'll be right there." She told him. "Bye."

"I have to go home for a second, I forgot some movies I was going to bring. I'll be right back." Paige announced getting her light jacket on.

"Okay." Emily said with a hint of nervous in her voice.

"Paige do you want me to drive you?" Greg asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No, Greg I can walk. It's only a couple blocks away.

"Okay. See you soon." Greg replied and walked out of the room.

"Emily, he didn't sound drunk, I think everything's going to be okay." Paige assured in a whisper.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Emily told her.

"Will do." She smiled.

When Paige left the house, Emily had a gut feeling that something was seriously wrong.

Paige approached her door and opened slowly.

"Ahh! Ow!" She screamed before she hit the floor, things getting fuzzy.

**Dun, Dun, DUN!! Cliffhanger I know!! **


	5. You Knew?

As Emily was sitting in her room waiting for Paige to come back she heard Greg call her name from downstairs

As Emily was sitting in her room waiting for Paige to come back she heard Greg call her name from downstairs. "Emily! Can you come here please?"

"Coming Greg!" She called back as she got off her bed and walked down the stairs to see her brother in the living room. "Yeah?"

"You two looked like you were hiding something when I came in the room. What is it?" He told her flat out.

"Umm, nothing." She lied, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"Emily, do not lie to me." Greg tried to say calmly.

"I'm not." She got snotty with him and he just gave her a disapproved look.

"Please don't look at me like that." She begged almost caving in. Suddenly she felt like something bad was going to happen or already did. She just got this really bad feeling.

"Then tell me what you are hiding from me."

"I can't tell you and I'm not going to." She smarted back. The feeling she had just got worse.

"Fine then I guess I'll just have to ground you until you do." He smiled at her.

"Greg that's not fair and you know it!" Her voice got loud as she stood up off the couch.

"Then tell me right now." He also stood up, crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her with a stare he knows breaks her down.

She sighed. "Fine I'll tell you."

She took a deep breath and began as they sat back down. " After Paige's mom died her dad would drink a lot and he would get drunk and he would hit her and kick her." She told him as she got tears in her eyes again as the feeling she had got really bad and almost made her sick.

"You forgot the part where he isn't always like that and he's nice when he's not." Greg spoke up.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Of course I knew. Other wise I wouldn't of asked you if you were hiding something."

"I can't believe you were eves dropping." She said but sorta smiled at him.

"Well that's what big brothers do."

"Greg I have this really bad feeling though. It keeps getting worse. Paige told me he didn't sound drunk but who knows." Emily revealed.

"It'll be okay." He comforted as he pulled her into a hug. Soon after they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Emily volunteered as she walked over to the door and opened it to see a figure standing there all wet from the rain with her hood over her head and she was looking at the ground.

"Paige?" She asked kinda scared.

Paige just walked in with a slight limp, holding her side and still looking at the ground.

"Paige look at me." Emily told her strongly sounding really scared.

Paige lifted her head to look at Emily and she just gasped at what she saw.


	6. Please

"Paige

"Paige." Emily gasped and immediately got tears in her eyes. "Your dad was drunk wasn't he?"

She nodded.

"Paige you're bleeding really badly we should get you to the hospital." Emily notified cautiously.

"No we can't go to the hospital." Paige answered quickly.

"Paige you have to go, I understand you're scared…" Emily was saying and she saw the nervous and scared look and her face.

"I can't go not now."

"Okay, well we should get you cleaned up here I'll help you." Emily told her.

Greg was hearing this in the other room but didn't want to come out because he wasn't supposed to know.

"Okay." Paige whispered. All of a sudden she felt really dizzy.

"Paige you should sit down." Emily said getting scared that all of a sudden she got really pale. Paige didn't responded. Abruptly Paige fell on the floor, bleeding really heavily from the stomach, head and face.

"Oh my God Paige!" Emily yelled and ran to her. Greg wasn't sure what happened until he heard his little sister yell in fear. He quickly ran from the kitchen and into the hallway near the front door where his sister and an unconscious Paige were.

"Emily what happened?" He asked as he was trying to find Paige's pulse.

"I don't know we were about to go upstairs to go get her cleaned up cause she didn't want to go to the hospital now and she got really pale, I told her to sit but she didn't answer me and she just passed out." She cried.

"Well she's going to the hospital now. I can barley feel a pulse." Greg announced picking up Paige, and him and Emily ran outside to his Denali.

"Emily sit in the back and keep Paige's head on your lap and try to keep her from falling. Also hold these towels tight to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down." Greg ordered as Emily got in the back and Greg laid Paige carefully on the seat and Emily was just stroking her hair. Paige's mom used to do that whenever Paige was hurting or just to calm her down.

"Okay Greg." Emily answered as Greg started to put blankets on the floor in the back of the Denali.

Greg got in the front of the car and drove quickly to the hospital. He had the lights and sirens on so he didn't break the law.

"Don't worry Paige we're getting you help so just hang on." Emily whispered to her best friend in the world. Greg looked in the rear view mirror and his heart just broke. He loved Paige like a little sister too and it kills him to see his sister or 'sisters' hurting.

Greg parked the car and immediately got out and carried Paige in the Emergency room with Emily running right behind him.

"We need help!" Greg yelled as Paige's blood was now dripping on the floor since the pressure was taken off.

Four doctors came running towards Greg and Emily and one was rolling a gurney. One of the doctors took Paige and put her on the gurney and they rushed her to the back.

Emily was standing there with tears streaming down her face as she saw the doctors rush Paige back there. Greg looked at Emily, with tears in his eyes he grabbed her hand and he pulled her into a hug. The two of them stood in the middle of the waiting room of the Emergency room and just cried. Emily was bawling into her brother's dark blue t-shirt as he held her tight.

"Don't worry Emily everything's going to be alright." Greg told her and was also trying to convince himself that everything will be all right.

All Emily did was nod and hugged her brother tighter.

"Emily I'm going to call some of the guys, are you alright to stay here by yourself?" Greg asked Emily as they pulled apart from the hug and she nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He announced and placed a kiss on the top of her head and he walked outside.

Emily looked up at the ceiling and said "Please God, please let Paige, my best friend survive. I can't lose her." She cried.

When Greg walked outside he looked up at the evening sky. "God, please let Paige be okay. She's my little sister's best friend in the world and she's like a sister to me. And we'll be a mess if we lose her. We love her so much. Just please." Greg said as a single tear fell from his eye. He took out his cell phone and called Gil first.


	7. Funny Pictures

"Mom are you sure you and Dad don't mind doing this

"Mom are you sure you and Dad don't mind doing this?" Greg asked to his mom on the other end of the phone.

"Okay. Thanks so much for doing this."

"Bye."

"Love you too." Greg told his mother then hung up the phone.

Greg walked back in the hospital to wait for everybody to come. When he walked in he saw his little sister sitting in on of the chairs staring at the screen of her cell phone.

"Hey." He greeted and sat down next to her.

"Hey. Is Grissom coming?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, so are Warrick, Nick, and Sophia. Wendy would come but she can't get away." He answered her.

"Oh." She answered simply.

"What are you looking at?" Greg asked curiously pointing to Emily's blue cell phone.

"Oh, I'm just looking at some pictures of Paige and I. Oh and you, Paige and I." She smiled slightly. "Wanna look too?"

"Yeah sure." He smiled.

"Ha! That's the day when you, Paige and I went to the mall and you guys tried on guy clothes and posed as dudes." Greg laughed a little as Emily gave a small smile.

"Yeah then we were walking back to the dressing rooms and our pants fell down!" Emily laughed remembering Paige's reaction. She started to crack up laughing and that memory made Greg and Emily laugh really hard.

Then Emily laughed a lot at the next picture. "This is when me and Paige put make up on you when you were sleeping."

The picture has Greg on the couch wearing lots of make up and Paige looks like she is about to kiss his cheek and then the picture was snapped. There is an exact picture but Emily is in it and Paige took it.

"Yeah I remember." Greg smiled then he saw Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Sophia and surprisingly Ecklie walk in the hospital.

"Hey." The five of them greeted to Emily and Greg.

"Hey." They replied back quietly.

"How's Paige?" Ecklie asked. Nervous of Emily though because earlier he blown up at the two girls and he was scared of the reaction Emily might give.

"I don't know how she is! The stupid doctors didn't come back out yet!" Emily yelled standing up from the chair.

"Emily calm down please." Greg told her softly.

"And what are you doing here anyway I thought you hated kids, oh wait you just hate me and Paige because we have lives and you don't!" She yelled at Ecklie. Ecklie opened his mouth to speak but Emily continued.

"And if you say we don't have respect for authority one more time I swear I don't know what'll do!"

"Emily please calm down." Greg demanded.

"No I will not calm down until I get a damn answer from the damn doctors!" She yelled with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Emily Faye Sanders! You better watch that langue of yours!" Greg warned strongly.

One of the things that Greg does not let her do is curse. Everyone was surprised that she did. She was shocked herself.

"I'm sorry! I just want to see Paige!" She fell on the floor and started bawling. Greg bent down and wrapped his arms around his sobbing sister. Everyone bent down to try to calm her down, even Ecklie.

Just then Greg saw someone walk in the hospital and was shocked to see who it was.


	8. Arrested!

"What the hell are you doing here

"What the hell are you doing here?" Greg Interrogated harshly.

"I'm here to see me daughter!" He bellowed sounding really drunk.

"No you're not going anywhere near her!" Greg stopped him before he could stumble pass him.

"She's my daughter ass hole I'll do what I want!" Just then Emily looked up and ran over to the two men.

"What are you here to finish her off if you didn't already!?" She screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks once more.

"Shut up little bitch!" He shouted as he pushed Emily but luckily Greg was there to catch her before she landed on the floor.

At that Nick and the rest of the guys walked briskly to the three of them.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again!" Greg bellowed and was about to punch Paige's dad but Nick stepped in just in time.

Grissom walked away and called Captain Jim Brass.

About 3 minutes later Brass and a cop walked into the hospital and over to the group.

"Seth Anderson you are under arrest for abuse of Paige Anderson." Brass broadcasted as the police officer handcuffed Seth.

"What the hell! You can't do this!" He exclaimed as they practically dragged him out of the hospital and into the cop car.

"Excuse me are you guys here for Paige Anderson?" A nurse asked as she walked over to the worried group.

"Yeah how is she?" Greg responded.


End file.
